Behind those Flashlights
by BlackDiamond17
Summary: Kisah seorang aktor ternama yang menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan manajernya. KaiSoo. YAOI. DLDR. Comments are appreciated!


Title: Behind those Flashlights

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, angst

Pairing: KaiSoo (main), KaiHun, KrisHun

Casts: EXO (with KaiSoo the main casts), Krystal, Yoona.

* * *

Sang mempelai wanita berjalan menuju meja altar dimana sang mempelai pria dan pastor sedang menunggu. Gaun putih indah yang membalut tubuh rampingnya menyapu lantai, membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat anggun. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat semakin cantik karena polesan makeup. Ia berdiri menghadap sang mempelai pria setelah tiba di depan meja altar.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, MinJung."

Min Jung tersenyum malu. Hari ini akhirnya tiba, pikirnya. Setelah tujuh tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan JunSung, mereka akhirnya menikah. MinJung menatap JunSung dengan penuh cinta. Calon suaminya itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam yang mahal. Tak lama kemudian, upacara pernikahan pun dimulai.

"Apakah anda bersedia menerima Kang MinJung sebagai istri anda dalam kondisi apapun dan menjadikannya pendamping hidupmu sampai ajal menjemput?"

JunSung menjawab dengan pasti, kedua matanya masih menatap MinJung.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda bersedia menerima Lee JunSung sebagai suami anda dalam kondisi apapun dan menjadikannya pendamping hidupmu sampai ajal menjemput?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dengan begini, kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita."

Jun Sung mengambil selangkah kedepan, mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik istrinya. Bibir mereka pun akhirnya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang romantis. Para hadirin yang datang mulai bertepuk tangan riuh, turut berbahagia akan pernikahan mereka.

_"CUT! VERY GOOD!"_

Sang sutradara tersenyum puas. Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir SooJung. _Shooting_ drama _"What is Love?"_ akhirnya selesai. Jongin dan Soojung saling tersenyum dan berjabat tangan. Sebagai pemeran utama, mereka merasa bangga karena telah memainkan peran mereka masing-masing dengan sempurna.

Tanpa semua orang sadari, seorang pria bertubuh kecil menghela nafas lega ketika Jongin dan Soojung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pria itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, manajer dari Kim Jongin, sang aktor muda yang terpandang di Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo merasa lega, dengan berakhirnya shooting drama laknat tersebut, ia sudah tidak harus merasa jengkel dan cemburu karena tidak ada lagi adegan-adegan mesra dari Jongin dan Soojung yang harus disaksikannya. Perasaan lega selalu mendatanginya setiap Jongin selesai shooting drama ataupun film layar lebar yang melibatkan adegan romantis antara sang aktor dan wanita lain. Dibalik layar, Kim Jongin adalah milik Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kau cemburu kan, hyung? Saat adegan ciumanku dengan Soojung."

"Apa maksudmu?'

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Pria bermata besar itu berusaha menutupi ekspresi gugupnya dengan terus memandang kedepan, berpura-pura untuk fokus menyetir. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu kalau ia cemburu? Apakah aktingnya kurang baik?

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo yang sedang gugup terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Ia ingat jelas bagaimana kekasihnya itu memandangnya dan Soojung dengan wajah yang ditekuk saat mereka berdua akan berciuman. Itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang cemburu.

"Jangan mengelak, hyung."

"Aku tidak cemburu, Kim Jongin."

"Kau berbohong."

"Ugh! Memangnya aku tidak boleh merasa cemburu jika kekasihku sendiri mencium wanita lain didepanku?"

Nada bicara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi. Wajahnya merona karena malu. Ia menyesal berkata jujur saat melihat ekspresi bodoh di wajah Jongin. Sikap Jongin kepadanya sangat berbeda dengan sikap Jongin di depan umum. Bagi semua orang, Jongin adalah sosok yang pendiam dan berwibawa. Berbeda di mata Kyungsoo, baginya Jongin adalah anak kecil yang sangat jahil dan Kyungsoo telah jatuh cinta pada anak kecil itu.

"Jangan memandangiku dengan wajah mesum seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo Hyung!"

"Diam!"

* * *

"Jongin! Mphhh!"

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga punggung pria kecil itu menempel ke dinding dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Mereka baru saja tiba di dalam apartemen tempat mereka tinggal berdua dan Jongin sudah menyerangnya. Sejak tadi, Jongin sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. Namun, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di depan umum. Bisa terancam karirnya.

"Nghhh!"

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin pelan karena kehabisan nafas. Jongin pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Diciumnya pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"D-dasar mesum!"

"Biarlah, hyung. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuhmu. Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar!"

"Tidak mau! Kau belum mandi."

"Hyung, ini musim dingin! Aku sama sekali tidak berkeringat, untuk apa aku mandi?"

"Pokoknya kau harus mandi! Agar tidak ada lagi bau parfum si Soojung yang menempel di tubuhmu!"

"Hahaha! Baiklah, hyung. Kau ini lucu sekali!"

Setelah Jongin melesat ke dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo duduk di atas tempat tidur king size mereka berdua. Disulutnya sebatang rokok. Kyungsoo menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya keluar. Pikirannya tertuju pada adegan ciuman Jongin dan Soojung tadi siang. Lagi-lagi perasaan cemburu mendatanginya.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan rokoknya direbut oleh sesorang akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang mematikan api rokoknya di dalam asbak.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak merokok, hyung…"

"Kau juga seorang perokok, Jongin! Dan kenapa kau hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangmu?"

"Kau merokok jauh lebih banyak dariku, hyung. Dan sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya denganmu, jadi aku tidak mengenakan apapun."

Jongin merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Pakaian Kyungsoo mulai terlepas satu demi satu. Malam itu, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

* * *

Jongin terbangun tepat pukul delapan pagi. Seorang Kim Jongin bangun jam delapan pagi? Terdengar sangat mustahil mengingat Jongin adalah seorang yang hobi tidur. Pemuda tampan berkulit gelap itu menoleh ke kanan, mendapati sosok kekasihnya yang masih tidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Jongin tidak tega untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti sangat lelah sehabis bermain hingga tiga ronde tadi malam. Jongin tersenyum saat mengingat sikap Kyungsoo di ranjang malam sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang biasanya suka memerintah menjadi sangat pasrah dan penurut saat Jongin memainkan tubuhnya dengan liar.

Jongin beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Hari itu, Jongin sedang tidak ada job karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan _shooting_. Karena jarang libur, Jongin ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin.

Kyungsoo terbangun tidak lama kemudian. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sedikit perih, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mengenakan _boxers_ berwarna birunya yang ia temukan di lantai. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih-tatih, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamar.

"Sudah bangun, hyung?"

Jongin yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Aktor tampan itu menatap tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo yang terekspos, menampilkan leher jenjang dan juga dadanya yang penuh dengan kissmark darinya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat…_ sexy_.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin! Aku terlihat seperti sedang terkena penyakit cacar!"

"Ayolah, hyung! Bekas-bekas itu akan hilang dalam hitungan hari. Lagipula… Kau sangat menyukainya saat aku menciumi leher dan dadamu kan? "

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menciumi leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut, membuat pria mungil itu menggeliat kegelian. Leher Kyungsoo memang sangat sensitif.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti ini, hyung…"

"Aku bukan seorang wanita, Jongin!"

* * *

"_Shooting_ film ini akan dilakukan di Tokyo bulan depan. Jongin-ssi akan memerankan tokoh HyunSoo. HyunSoo jatuh cinta pada tokoh HyeJeong yang akan diperankan oleh Yoona-ssi. Sementara itu di sisi lain, ShinWoo juga menyukai HyeJeong. Oh Sehun-ssi yang akan memerankan ShinWoo. Lalu…"

Kyungsoo menggenbungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi Jongin harus beradegan mesra dengan wanita lain. Ia menatap kesal kearah Jongin yang sedang mengobrol santai dengan Yoona dan Sehun. Sebesit perasaan iri muncul di hati Kyungsoo saat ia menatap Yoona. Yoona benar-benar sempurna. Ia memiliki segalanya; Wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang seperti seorang supermodel, sikap yang ramah, ketenaran dan juga harta yang melimpah. Yoona dan Jongin terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain. Kyungsoo melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya pendek, penampilannya biasa saja. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan Yoona. Oh, dunia sungguh tidak adil.

Pandangan Kyungsoo berpindah kearah Sehun. Sehun baru memulai debutnya sebagai seorang aktor sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia masih tergolong sangat muda, umurnya masih sembilan belas tahun, tiga tahun lebih muda dari Jongin dan enam tahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Sehun sangat berbeda. Sehun memiliki wajah yang cantik dan kulit yang putih bersih. Kebanyakan fans dari Sehun adalah wanita yang lebih tua karena sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan pemalu. Terlebih lagi, Sehun memiliki _aegyo_ yang mematikan.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit terganggu akan kehadiran Sehun. Bukannya ia membenci Sehun, tetapi ia menangkap Jongin beberapa kali melirik kaki dan pantat Sehun dengan pandangan lapar. _Skinny jeans_ yang dikenakan oleh Sehun memang kelewat ketat. Dasar Kim Jongin mesum!

* * *

"KYAAAAA! MEREKA DATANG!"

Suasana di Bandara Narita, Tokyo sangatlah ramai. Para _fans_ berbondong-bondong datang menyambut kedatangan rombongan Jongin beserta rekan-rekannya. Hal itu membuat mereka sulit berjalan.

Kris, manajer Sehun tampak sedang merangkul sang aktor dengan protektif, berusaha melindunginya dari kerumunan _fans_ yang menggila. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang tampak kesulitan karena terhalang oleh _fans_. Dengan berani, ia mencoba mengusur para _fans_ tersebut agar Jongin bisa lewat. Namun, karena tubuhnya yang kecil, is malah terjatuh karena terdorong.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!"

Jongin menerobos kerumunan fansnya dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Ia tidak peduli akan para _fans_ yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Keselamatan Kyungsoo adalah yang utama baginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?"

"Iya. Ukh! Sungguh memalukan! Seharusnya akulah yang melindungimu."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Akulah yang harus melindungimu, tuan puteri."

Kyungsoo tertawa karena perkataan Jongin, Mereka berdua mulai berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan Jongin yang terus merangkul Kyungsoo. Para _fans_ sedang bertanya-tanya tentang identitas Kyungsoo. Kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo? Siapakah Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya segera menenangkan para _fans_.

"Tenang saja, aku hanyalah manajer dari Kim Jongin!"

Jongin lagi-lagi berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Manajerku tercinta."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Di sisi lain, Sehun menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan cemburu.

* * *

"CUT! OH SEHUN! APA-APAAN INI?"

"M-maafkan aku, sutradara…"

"INI SUDAH _TAKE_ KE LIMA BELAS! KAU MASIH BELUM BISA MELAKUKAN ADEGAN CIUMAN DENGAN BENAR! APA MAUMU HAH?"

"Sabar, sutradara…"

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERSABAR, YOONA-SSI? ANAK INI KETERLALUAN!"

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berani melawan. Sutradara mereka kali ini memang terkenal tegas dan kasar. Wajar saja, semua film yang ditangani olehnya selalu sempurna.

"KAU! BOCAH! APA SELAMA SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN KAU HIDUP, KAU TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN BERPACARAN? LAKI-LAKI MACAM APA KAU?"

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

Sehun sudah benar-benar menangis. Ia membungkukkan badan ke segala arah, meminta maaf pada seluruh pemeran dan kru. Memangnya salah jika ia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar, sutradara. Sehun-ah pasti gugup karena harus mencium wanita secantik Yoona-ssi."

"Ya sudah, kita _break_ dua puluh menit!"

Kris dengan sigap menarik Sehun pergi menjauh dari lokasi _shooting_. Suasana tegang mulai mencair, satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengobrol. Yoona menghampiri Jongin.

"Hebat sekali kau. Berani juga menghampiri sutradara yang sedang mengamuk! Hahaha!"

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sutradara ini memang sangat kasar…"

Kyungsoo mencibir kesal saat Jongin sedang berbincang ria dengan Yoona. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan keliling pantai tempat shooting dilaksanakan.

Tepat di tepi pantai, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun dan Kris. Sehun sedang menagis di dalam dekapan Kris yang sedang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya malah bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Sehun-ah, jangan menangis…"

"Apakah menjadi seorang _gay_ itu salah, hyung? Aku memang tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, apalagi dengan seorang wanita. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu…"

"Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Mustahil rasanya untuk mencium seorang wanita. Terlebih lagi, aku harus melakukannya di depan Jongin Hyung yang aku sukai…"

Detak jantung Kyungsoo serasa terhenti saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Sehun adalah seorang _gay_, sama sepertinya, dan terlebih lagi, ia menyukai Jongin. Entah kenapa, firasat Kyungsoo menjadi buruk.

* * *

"Jongin! Hentikan! Besok aku masih harus bekerja!"

Tangan jahil Jongin mulai masuk ke dalam _sweater_ Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar hotel Jongin.

"Kau pelit, hyung! Padahal aku sudah ingin menyerangmu."

"Kau tidak boleh menyerangku sampai kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Ahhh! Tidak seru!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_ Jongin. Rupanya dari sang umma yang mengabarkan tentang hal penting menyangkut keluarganya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, hyung. Aku harus menelepon umma, ada masalah keluarga."

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo and menghempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur. Dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Jangan merindukanku! Hehehe!"

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu!"

Kyungsoo menendang Jongin pelan. Kekasihnya itu memang suka berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting. Jongin hanya tertawa sebelum ia keluar kamar.

* * *

"_Bye_, umma._ I love you_."

Jongin menutup sambungan teleponnya ketika sang umma menutup teleponnya. Ia bergegas kembali ke kamar. Dalam perjalannya menuju kamar hotel, ia melihat Sehun sedang duduk sendirian di taman yang terletak di belakang gedung hotel.

Cuaca sangat dingin pada saat itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli dua kaleng kopi hangat dari mesin penjual otomatis sebelum ia menghampiri Sehun.

Jongin bermaksud mengagetkan Sehun, ia berjalan mengendap-endap dari belakang pemuda itu. Ditempelkannya satu kaleng kopi hangat pada pipi Sehun.

"HWAAAA!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Jongin Hyung! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf, Sehun-ah! Hahaha reaksimu barusan benar-benar lucu!"

Jongin menyerakan kaleng kopi itu pada Sehun. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih, membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Ah! Panas!"

"Yah! Makanya hati-hati! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa gugup karena sedang berduaan bersama orang yang disukainya. Perasaan gugupnya semakin bertambah ketika Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah? Tadi siang kau sampai menangis karena dibentak sutradara."

"Hyung! Jangan bicarakan hal itu! Aku malu!"

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jongin tertawa geli. Sehun sangat manis, Jongin sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Diacaknya rambut Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tetapi akhirnya kau berhasil menyelesaikan adegan itu. Aku bangga padamu."

"H-hyung…"

"Ya?"

"A-aku… Hatchi!"

"Sehun-ah? Kamu sakit?"

"A-ah! T-tidak! Hanya saja, dingin sekali malam ini…"

Jongin melilitkan syal panjangnya kepada leher Sehun. Mereka mengenakan satu syal untuk berdua. Mau tidak mau, tubuh mereka semakin mendekat. Jantung Sehun serasa akan meledak.

"Tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

"J-jongin Hyung… A-aku... Aku menyukaimu!"

Entah dari mana Sehun mendapatkan keberaniannya, ia nekat menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Padahal ia bahkan tidak yakin akan orientasi seksual Jongin. Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin dan melepaskannya setelah ia sadar apa yang ia telah perbuat.

"Maafkan aku! A-aku tidak bermaksud… Kumohon jangan membenciku, hyung!"

"Sehun-ah…"

"Y-ya?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Sudah ada orang yang aku cintai…"

"Begitu ya…? Aku mengerti…"

"Jangan menangis… Bagiku, kau adalah adikku yang paling berharga."

Jongin baru saja menolaknya, sakit sekali rasanya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Sehun pun menangis. Siapakah orang yang Jongin cintai? Sehun ingin sekali berada di posisinya.

"Sehun-ah… Maafkan aku…"

Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat, ia membiarkan Sehun menangis di dadanya. Diusapnya kepala Sehun dengan halus.

"Sehun-ah, jangan menangis…"

Jongin bebisik pelan dan menepuk punggung Sehun, berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

* * *

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Jongin karena kekasihnya itu tidak kunjung kembali. Ia khawatir jika kekasihnya yang kadang kelewat bodoh itu tersesat di dalam hotel yang sangat besar itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ah, Kris Hyung! Ada apa, hyung?"

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga, hyung…"

"Temani aku minum! Aku traktir!"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menolak, Kris telah menariknya menuju _bar_ hotel. Di _bar_, Kris memesan banyak sekali minuman keras.

"Hyung? Apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Biarlah! Ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini!"

Kris mulai minum dengan sangat rakus. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya _horror._ Ia hanya minum secukupnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kris mulai mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ah? Hatiku sakit! Sakit sekali!"

"K-kau mabuk, hyung…"

"Kenapa Sehun tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?"

"A-apa? Hyung, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Berhenti minum, hyung!"

Kyungsoo merampas gelas _wine_ yang sedang dipegang Kris. Namun, ia tahu bahwa Kris sedang berbicara jujur.

"Baru saja, aku melihat Sehun berciuman dengan Jongin di taman. Mereka saling berpelukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Mencintai Sehun sudah membuatku gila!"

Kris mulai menangis sendiri, seperti orang sakit jiwa. Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung, terlalu _shock_ akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

* * *

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantarkan Sehun ke kamar. Menenangkan Sehun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Sehun akhirnya mengerti bahwa Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua bersepakat untuk merahasiakan kejadian barusan dan juga hubungan cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang, hyung!"

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, pandangannya terus mengarah ke televisi. Jongin merasa aneh, ia pun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Diraihnya tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin dapat melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"H-hyung… Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau berengsek!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti, hyung."

"Kau sudah berbohong padaku, Jongin. Kau bilang ada urusan keluarga! Tapi kau malah berselingkuh dengan Sehun! Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, seharusnya kau tidak perlu susah-susah mengencaniku. Tega sekali kau, Kim Jongin!"

"Hyung! Bukan begitu, aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Tidak perlu! Sudah, lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya. Mulai detik ini, aku bukanlah kekasihmu lagi."

"Hyung! Jangan begitu! Tolong biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menangis sesenggukkan. Selama tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, ia selalu bahagia. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bertengkar. Sekarang, semuanya harus berakhir dengan tragis.

"Aku membencimu, Jongin! Setelah kita kembali ke Seoul, aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri."

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jongin. Ia tidak mengejar Kyungsoo karena terlalu _shock._ Jongin menangis dalam diam. Sejak appanya meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu, Jongin bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi sang umma. Sepuluh tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah menangis . Namun sekarang, ia menangis karena seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bagi Jongin, Do Kyungsoo adalah hidupnya. Tanpanya, segalanya tidak berarti.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kegiatan shooting dimulai kembali. Jongin yang profesional dapat menjalani shooting dengan lancar, meskipun pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Do Kyungsoo.

"Hai."

Yoona duduk di sebelah Jongin saat jam istirahat. Jongin tersenyum lemah, ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Kau sedang ada masalah. Benar kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ceritakan padaku, Jongin. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu. Tenang saja, aku adalah penyimpan rahasia yang baik."

Jongin menatap Yoona sekilas. Di saat seperti ini, hanya Yoona lah yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Yoona-ssi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka _shooting_ di Tokyo. Besok pagi, mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Kyungsoo masih saja menghindari Jongin. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan segera mengundurkan diri. Melihat wajah Jongin membuatnya sakit hati.

Saat ini, Jongin sedang berlatih bersama Yoona untuk adegan terakhir dimana ia harus melamar Yoona. Karena _shooting_ adegan tersebut akan dilaksanakan di depan _Tokyo Tower_, banyak fans dan wartawan yang datang menyaksikan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya itu Sehun. Apa yang mau ia bicarakan? Apa ia mau memamerkan hubungannya dengan Jongin dan mengejeknya?

"Tentu, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang sepi. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo karena ialah yang menyebabkan hubungannya dan Jongin hancur.

"Jongin Hyung sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas ia berselingkuh denganmu!"

"Kau salah paham, Kyungsoo-ssi. Jongin-ssi telah menolakku. Aku yang menciumnya dan ia memelukku karena aku menangis. Dia mencintaimu."

"A-apa?"

"Jongin Hyung menolakku. Dia berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang ia cintai dan kaulah orang itu. Maka dari itu, kembalilah padanya, Kyungsoo-ssi. Berbahagialah dengannya."

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun dan berlari kembali ke lokasi _shooting_.

Tangis Sehun pecah saat Kyungsoo hilang dari pandangannya. Ia baru saja merelakan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo karena ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah menang dari Kyungsoo. Hati Jongin adalah milik Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

Sepasang lengan yang kokoh menariknya tubuh ringkihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"K-kris Hyung…"

"Sehun-ah, biarkan aku mencoba untuk membahagiakanmu."

* * *

Kyungsoo menerobos kerumunan _fans_ yang bergerombol di depan Tokyo Tower. Ia tidak menghiraukan seruan kesal dari para _fans_ yang ia tabrak. Kyungsoo tiba di barisan paling depan. Rupanya _shooting_ hendak dimulai. Ia harus menunggu sampai _shooting_ selesai dan meminta maaf pada Jongin.

_"One, two, three! Action!"_

Jongin mengeluarkan kotak cincin kecil yang telah disiapkan para kru. Namun, ia telah menukar cincinnya dengan cincin yang ia beli tadi malam bersama Yoona. Di skenario, Jongin diharuskan untuk berlutut di depan Yoona dan melamarnya. Jongin mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo di area kru, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ada disana. Jongin pun melirik kerumunan _fans_, dan ternyata Kyungsoo ada di paling depan. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, membuat seluruh penonton dan kru bingung.

"Jongin! Yoona ada disana!"

Seruan sang sutradara ia abaikan. Ia terus berjalan hingga ia tepat berada di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang juga tidak mengrti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya menatap Jongin bingun dengan mata besarnya. Jongin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan membuka kotak cincin yang tengah dipegangnya. Sebuah cincin berlian kecil dan simpel terlihat di dalam kotak itu.

"Sudah empat tahun sejak kita pertama bertemu. Tiga tahun lamanya kita menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Dua hari yang lalu, hubungan kita kau akhiri secara sepihak. Aku memang bodoh, maafkan aku. Hari ini, aku ingin memulai hubungan yang baru denganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, semuanya tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang _gay_. Mungkin aku akan kehilangan perkejaanku. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli. Do Kyungsoo, _marry me?_"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangganya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat itulah ia sadar, bahwa Jongin serius mencintainya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, ia bersdia untuk menikah dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum senang. Dipasangkannya cincin tersebut di jari manis Kyungsoo. Sebuah cincin dengan desain yang sama terpasang di jari Jongin. Jingin berdiri, dipeluknya Kyungsoo dengan erat. Para_ fans_ mulai gaduh dan wartawan berbondong-bondong untuk memotret mereka berdua.

Jongin yakin berita tentang hubungan mereka akan tersebar dengan cepat. Ia telah mengecewakan banyak fansnya. Jika Jongin harus melepaskan karir yang telah susah payah ia tingkatkan hingga sejauh ini, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jongin yakin, ummanya akan sangat senang mendapatkan seorang menantu. Jongin tidak membutuhkan ketenaran, dia hanya membutuhkan orang-orang yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Dan yang terpenting, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi miliknya, semuanya sudah lengkap.

**The End**

* * *

another abal fic from me lol. mind to read and review?

btw, lagi gatau gmn mau bikin lanjutan fic2ku yang lainnya, maaf T_T


End file.
